Realm of The Mists
by Star-of-Legolas
Summary: *Complete*!!!Sequel to Shafts of Silver - you have to read that one first to know whats going on.this is a story of a lost race that come to save Rohan from the orcs.. a relationship develops with Eomer and a stranger, aragorn meets the child
1. Default Chapter

All characters are tolkien's. I am merely borrowing them for a while to satisfy a whim, the eyrien's are my own characters whom I own and will not share with anyone. Please read and review. I have used some scenes of the book but other things are mine from my own imagination. So sue me if you don't like the way it goes. It is a free world.  
  
The Realm  
  
Aragorn looked above him, the sky was black, and the stars seem to blink at him in wonder. The forest was quiet except for the odd song from the frogs that sat near the river. He kneeled on the forest floor and put his weapons beside a tree trunk, then settled himself down for the night; keeping his sword by his side should he need it.  
  
Yes, the night was quiet, and he had been keeping an eye on the mist. It was like a wall at the edge of the forest, and it seemed impenetrable. It was white and it glowed. Or at least to him it did. He couldn't see through it at all. And the mist was always there, by day and by night. He remembered the tales of old, the ones parents told their children; he also remembered how Elrond had warned him against going near the mists. That people had disappeared whilst traveling near it. Then one day a tale came to him of strange creatures that lived within it, how they only came out at night and were never seen by immortal or mortal beings, they just existed. That was all they knew. Growing up and traveling as a ranger he had come and gone past it and nothing had ever happened. He had no reason to fear it, if creatures lived within it, then they could be killed - they were of flesh and blood after all. Then he was reminded for some reason of Elen, it seemed such a long time ago now, since he had seen her, since that last time, when he had given her part of his essence as she had called it, she had come from this place, although she had hardly named it for fear that people would immediately outcast her and she would have to fight twice as hard to accomplish what she had set out to do.  
  
he had loved her then, a love different from what he felt for Arwen. With that in thought, he fought the need for sleep and it won and took him in to her dreamy world where everything was surreal.  
  
2 figures came out of that mist. And they made their way silently towards him. And now they stood in front of him. Watching him. Observing him. 2 pairs of eyes, quick and assessing on him and all the while watching their surroundings. "He is human". One said to the other in telepathy. "And he is handsome to be human". The other replied. "Lucien, you always seem to judge people by their appearances". The companion said to the other. "I didn't judge you by yours my friend; he reminds me of someone my mother once gave me an image about, tell me should we waken him?" Lucien asked.  
  
"Wake him if you will but he will attack us". Was the reply.  
  
"really Ebony, you hold no trust in other races, what do you think his eye color will be?"  
  
"Brown as the other one had". Ebony told her friend. "I say blue, as the sky on a beautiful day". Lucien replied. "What is the bet?" ebony asked. It was rare to see two of these kinds in a jovial mood for these were hard times indeed, and their humor was all but gone. "and what of the other?". Ebony asked her. She looked at her sharply in response.  
  
"the other shall not be named my friend, he should not have happened upon us as he did, but he was wounded and there was naught else I could do but save him". Lucien told her. "against the Elders wishes". Was the reply.  
  
"the elders wish against everything, their ways are old and ancient, rumors are growing and there is nothing I can do to stop it, still, we have now this one to deal with, wake him ebony". Her friend arched an eyebrow at her. Then did as she was bid and nudged the human awake.  
  
Aragorn had been asleep but now he was awake, and listening to these two strange creatures watch and observe him, he could not see their faces for they were cloaked. He had slowly wrapped his hand around his sword so slowly that they hadn't noticed.  
  
"I bet you your quiver full of arrows". Lucien said. She spoke in the common tongue and aloud. So they were elves Aragorn surmised. Ebony would of laughed if she had not known the danger they were truly in. her friend now lay on her back with the strangers blade at her throat. Before she could draw her own. Lucien's voice broke through the silence. The stranger had slipped his leg and taken her down by taking her footing out from under her. "He is mine". She flipped in a strange way and had Aragorn on his back. Her blade at his throat. "He has blue eyes ebony, you owe me". Lucien looked down at Aragorn.  
  
"What is your name stranger, that you invade our realm?" she asked him softly. To him her voice was soft like a gentle breeze on a summer day. "My name is Aragorn, I hail from Rivendell". He answered. No answer came from that and Lucien would have been happy to end his life there and then, since he had not answered her question fully. "Do you know where you are ranger?" she asked. "I know not, I fought with orcs and ran into this dense forest to loose them". He told her. "He calls our forest dense". Ebony told her softly. Lucien smiled, it was funny. She wondered what old Gandalf would say if he had heard that their forest had been called dense. 'You insult us by saying that our home is dense, and if you really knew what race we were you would not be so cocky ranger". Ebony told Aragorn peering over her companions shoulder at him. "You have my name; I have yet to hear yours'. He told them. "Tell me Aragorn do you believe in the realm of the mists?" Lucien asked him. No answer to her question.  
  
'For that is where you are, and you are quite safe from orcs and anything evil that may roam your lands". Lucien told him. She stood up and let him get himself up. "I am ebony". Her friend introduced herself. Aragorn looked at the other. "You wish to know my name ranger?" Lucien asked him. "That I do maiden, for I have to thank you you did not slit my throat as any elf would be proud to do to someone who invades their lands". "We are not elves ranger, do not confuse us as such, I am Lucien, and Gandalf awaits you inside, follow us". They turned and let him closer to the mists. When they disappeared through it, he feared he would fall off a cliff or something. "Are you afraid ranger?" she called to him from the other side. He stepped through and breathed in. on the other side there was a city, of twinkling lights and stairways that wound themselves around the tree trunks. It reminded him of Lorien. "This is not Lorien Aragorn; we are older than the elves themselves". Ebony told him. He looked at her to question how she knew that was what he was thinking. "They are telepaths Aragorn". An old masculine voice told him. He turned to come face to face with Gandalf the Grey. "And welcome to the Realm of The Mists, you heard the stories when you were growing up". Gandalf told him. Aragorn noted that the two maidens were still within hearing distance of them. "I heard stories, how creatures lived here and killed all who dared pass or walk in to the mists'. Aragorn answered. Ebony snickered. Gandalf gave her an angry glare. "Do not be angry old man, he called our forest dense, he insults us at every chance he gets". Ebony told Gandalf. The old wizard huffed and turned back to the ranger.  
  
"Dense?" he asked.  
  
"The only word that came to mind, I was very nearly killed at that point". Aragorn asked. "Far from it, we do not kill unless threatened, and at that point ranger you did have me on my back on the dense forest floor". Lucien told him, he spun around, where had she come from? One minute she was with Ebony and the next behind him. Gandalf would have laughed. Aragorn and Lucien, what a match of minds and emotions for they were alike yet so different. He cleared his throat. "Lucien, do you not have anything to do?" Gandalf asked her, Lucien dragged her eyes from Aragorn's and looked at him. "I could hunt some orc, but I only cleaned my arrows this morning, I am hesitant to dirty them again, unless I have a mortal to hunt?" she asked sweetly. Then she moved off before an answer could be made.  
  
"Lovely maiden". Aragorn commented to Gandalf. "She is sweet and very protective of her people, tell me how is Rivendell?" Gandalf asked him changing the subject. "Hale, preparing to leave these shores, tell me Gandalf, are these not elves?" Aragorn asked him. "No, not elves, they are a race older than the elves, and at times at odds with them". "Really? I didn't know the elves had enemies, apart from the obvious ones'. Aragorn told him. "you mean dwarves, funny enough this race does not get on with dwarves either, and mortals on so and so, many were killed by humans in the earlier days, and now they just stay away from them, they were sought out and killed, then they gathered the mists and have lived as such for over 10,000 years, in peace, but do not underestimate them, if you think elves are deadly when crossed, then you have seen nothing". Gandalf warned him. Aragorn nodded and looked around him. "these are Elen's people, she told me of them, when we spent one night underneath the stars" Gandalf looked at him sharply. "yes they are her people, their true form noone knows save the istari, I wonder if anyone would accept them if they did see them that way". Aragorn looked confused at that.  
  
"human form isn't it?, elen told me that they were mostly energy".  
  
"when they reach a higher existence yes, but their true race is as physical as you and any elf". Gandalf explained. "Is there another exit?" Aragorn asked. "And why would you ask that?" Aragorn shrugged. "It seems obvious, a good plan I mean, go in and let people think your dead, but come out in another way and no one will know". "Aragorn, no one has ever entered this realm unless it was to specifically kill this race". Gandalf advised him before moving off and motioning for Aragorn to follow him. "they spoke of another with brown eyes Gandalf, who was it that they spoke of?" "the one they spoke of was Faramir, he too traveled through here on his way back to Gondor, he was on this side searching for his brother, suffice it to say that he had an easier time of it than you did" "you mean they did not try to kill him?" "if I remember correctly, it was you that brought Lucien down, not the other way around". "Tell me of Lucien". Aragorn asked. Quickly changing the subject, smart boy. "She is the captain of the guard, no royalty if that is what you are thinking, she has talents, as many did before her, and she is deadly with the mind as well with the sword and arrows, why do you ask of her?" Aragorn shrugged in reply. "she reminds me of Elen".Gandalf sighed - there were things he had to tell Aragorn about Lucien, but now was not the time. Lucien had a mission, she had to travel to Rohan with her army to fight a war. "Aragorn many things have to happen before that". "What do you mean?" "You will know in good time, but one piece of advice I do give you, leave Lucien in peace, her guard are very protective of her". "I did not see her guard in the forest". He argued.  
  
"That's right you didn't". Gandalf answered with a knowing smile on his face. "If they do not wish to be seen they won't be, trust me, they were there, the only reason they didn't kill you when you attacked her was because they knew that I had asked them to bring you here". That shut Aragorn up. But it gave him much to think of.  
  
Gandalf introduced him to the rulers of the realm, and they sat in council. The meeting was held under the night sky, in a glade, and guards circled the glade keeping watch. Aragorn knew he was being watched. And as he lifted his head up, he met her eyes.  
  
The next day he left the realm with Gandalf as his companion. Lucien and another guard kept them company to their gates. "good journey old man, I see the path clear for you until you reach Rohan, be wary of the white one". Lucien told him. "Saruman up to his old tricks again?" Gandalf asked. 'it has already begun". Lucien answered. She looked at Aragorn. "good journey to you ranger, I do not know if we will meet again, and if we do, I hope it is in better circumstances". "I thank you for your hospitality maiden, and I do hope to see you again, you will be in my thoughts". He answered softly. The ranger and wizard walked through the gates and then the mists closed up behind them, sealing the way back in from prying eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucien stayed there watching them, unbeknownst to them, she changed back into her true form and wrapped her great white wings around her. They were like the wings of a angel, but of the same membrane as used by bats. "he is someone to you isn't he?" a masculine voice asked of her.  
  
"if the image my mother gave me is correct, he is someone whom I must honor and protect". She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"dorian, we ride at dawn to Rohan, ensure everything is ready".  
  
"as you wish my lady". He bowed slightly and walked away, she watched him leave, his great black wings open to catch the night wind.  
  
*************************************************************************** "Your mind is on her Aragorn, but it is not to be, do not forget whom you are betrothed to". Gandalf reminded him.  
  
"I do not see her as thus old man, she reminds me of Elen, of something I once beheld so pure and beautiful, within her I saw the world as I would like it to be". Aragorn answered.  
  
"Lucien's path will cross with yours, but she will belong to another, another mortal, in time you will understand why Lucien reminds you of Elen". Gandalf concluded and they traveled on in silence. 


	2. Chapter Two Rohan

chapter two - rohan  
  
  
  
"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle". May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back. The council leader blessed her as she was about to leave the mists. "Namaarie, Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva". Farewell, Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet. She answered then turned and mounted her horse and led her small army on a journey that would change all their lives. It was then that the Eyrien's made their way, into the light that belonged to the mortals, and they would for the first time mix with races they had not seen in years They all wore cloaks, their hoods drawn up over their heads, and each and every one warrior carried knives, bows and quivers full of arrows on their backs on top of their cloaks. The road to Rohan would not be long, and Lucien felt rather then knew that her life would not be the same from this day on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was strange, the forest and land had not warned them.  
  
they were surrounded, by a few hundred men, armored on horses, their helmets masking their identity so totally that Lucien could not tell if they were Rohan or not, for they did not carry their flags. "What is a woman doing leading a small army into the territory of Rohan?" a man asked her, they were all pointing their spears at them. She felt Dorian in her mind, he would attack.  
  
"Do not Dorian; I can take care of this". She warned him with her mind. He kept and stayed silent. She looked at said man.  
  
"If I knew your name I would answer that question". She answered softly.  
  
"I am Rhodri; I serve Eomer of the Mark". He told her.  
  
"We are riding to Rohan, to offer ourselves to help you fight". She told him, keeping her voice low and calm. "and your name maiden?" he asked.  
  
"I am Lucien".  
  
"And where do you hail from?" "I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey, and Aragorn of Gondor". She avoided the question.  
  
"Where do you hail from?" he asked again. "We hail from the Realm of The Mists". She told him finally.  
  
All the men around her and her army gasped. These were not the creatures that they had heard of. They weren't ugly or distorted. The maiden, she was fair and ethereal, so beautiful it hurt to look at her. "Do not sit and stare at her Rhodri". A stern male voice told his lieutenant. Lucien looked behind the man she had been conversing with and saw one with blonde hair, his eyes green, and he was of a large muscular build. He rode forward his steed. "I am Eomer, greetings to you lady, may I offer you my home to you and your army". He bowed slightly.  
  
"you do not fear us". She asked him. "Gandalf told me you would come, and if Gandalf does not fear you why should we?, Aragorn did not mention you, but I can understand why".  
  
"and why would that be Eomer of Rohan?" "he would keep the illusion of you to himself, you are of great beauty". He told her softly.  
  
"one would exaggerate, if you know of us at all you would know that this is not our true form, did you know Elen?" "I knew her, she was a great warrior, loved by all".  
  
"she is - ". She stopped her self in time. "she is of my kind". She finished, she had nearly told him who Elen had been to her. "come let us ride to my home, so your horses may rest". He led them away towards rohan. Rhodri came forward, he still distrusted them.  
  
"a woman leading an army, that is the foulest - ". Lucien had her blade at his throat.  
  
" Antolle ulua sulrim". Much wind pours from your mouth. Snickers from behind her as Dorian and Ebony bit back their laughter. "enough Rhodrim, is this the way to treat my guests?" Eomer asked angrily. "my apologies Eomer". He murmured.  
  
Eomer looked at her smiling. And her breath was taken away with the beauty of his face. Even underneath the growth of a beard he was a handsome man. "my home is fair, no doubt very different from your realm". "do not apologise Eomer, each realm has a beauty of its own". She told him. "why do you wear hoods over your heads?" he asked. She pushed her hood back and Eomer bit back a gasp. Her head was a crown of silver, blonde curls, with plaits entwined in the curls, she had elvish ears also. "we are not elves". She told him. "so it is true also that you are telepaths". "only when a mind is as open as yours is at the moment, my apologies, I did not mean to invade your thoughts, but they screamed at me". Eomer didn't answer her, he led them in through the gates. "my home, Edoras, you will meet my sister, Eowyn, she was quite taken by Aragorn".  
  
The party ran into Legolas. Lucien had an image of him burnt into her mind by her mother, she knew full well who he was and also what had happened between them. She stopped short in front of him. Waiting. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"you are Lucien". He told her softly.  
  
"I am, and you are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood". She replied.  
  
"I am, I wanted to greet you, the friendship I had with your mother did not go unnoticed in my heart". He said to her for her ears alone. And sharp they were even more so then an elfs. "my heart is pleased to hear that Legolas, otherwise I would have to kill you, my people do not abide betrayal when one bonds with someone and then leaves them to die". Lucien advised. "but I did not leave her die, we were not matched, even though my heart could not have wished it".  
  
"no but you betrayed her to her best friend, and that to an Eyrien is just as bad, but fear not Legolas, I still hold you in high esteem, perhaps you could visit tonight and we will talk". She asked him softly. He bowed his head in agreement and then left. Eomer watched the whole thing, meanwhile that Dorian had a smile on his face.  
  
unmarried Eyrien's mated with anyone of any race as long as they satisfied themselves and their desires as well as the person that they were with.  
  
Lucien looked at Eomer. "where is Gandalf?" she asked him sweetly.  
  
Eomer led her to meet his ruler, Theoden. "and where do you hail from maiden?" the king asked. "the realm of the mists, I am here to see Gandalf and Aragorn". "please take a seat and tell me of your realm". The king insisted. "we don't have time for this Lucien". Dorian told her in her mind. She looked at him over her shoulder then back at the king. "if you will, but we have urgent business with Gandalf, we are reporting to him". Eomer looked at her sharply. "I am sorry Eomer, I would share but Eyrien business is with the Istari only". She told him, a whisper in his mind. "liege, perhaps they can join you at a later time, Gandalf I am told is awaiting their presence". "very well". He waved them away.  
  
"dorian, go to Gandalf and tell him I will be there soon". The Eyrien nodded and led his small company out. Lucien looked at Eomer. But was interrupted by a young woman of blonde hair. "and who is this brother?" she asked. Lucien turned to her, eowyn was shocked by the intensity of her blue eyes, they reminded her of Aragorn. "I am Lucien, and it is rude to be spoken of lady when I am in your presence". Eowyn gasped. Lucien shook her head. Gandalf, she had to see Gandalf. "if you will excuse me". She left them without another word.  
  
Gandalf meet her halfway. "your emotions are in a havoc Lucien". She sighed. "I fear I did not make a good impression on Eomer". Gandalf laughed at that. "you could throw a thousand stones at that one and he would not take offense from you, he is already smitten with you". Lucien looked at him sharply. "I have other business old man". "yes with aragorn, you are going to tell him?" Gandalf asked. "I have no choice, that is why I am here". "and to help Rohan". Gandalf concluded.  
  
Aragorn sat quietly reading his book, it was a few precious moments that he got to do so, where he could be at peace and collect his thoughts. But that was not to be so. "maiden, I didn't know I would see you so soon". He stood up as soon as he saw her. "I have business here". "I was under the impression that Eyrien's didn't leave their realm". "I am here for 4 reasons, you remember Elen?" "I will always remember her". Aragorn answered softly. "she was my mother". Lucien told him. He looked at her sharply. "Aragorn, I am the child that Elen gave birth to when she returned to the realm, after her bond with you". "but not enough years -". She cut him off. "eyriens grow differently from humans, we are energy, we grow differently, which is why I am approximately 27 of your years". He sat down. "what are the other 3 reasons?" "Gandalf, eyrien's are the protectors of the istari, middle earth, and Eomer". "now I know what Gandalf said when our paths would cross but that we would not walk the same road". Aragorn told her. "if you wish, this will remain between us Aragorn, it is your choice, but you will not fight your own battles, that I will not allow to happen". Aragorn caressed her face. "now I know why you remind me of her, so full of grace, so much strength". He told her. "have you ever seen elen in her natural form?" "no, she was always in human form". "I will show you if you wish". She offered. "I offer you this choice, I am of your blood, you need to know who my people are, and whom you can call upon if needed, we are not weak, nothing can destroy us easily". Aragorn nodded. She dissolved into light and returned as human form, only to have brighter blue eyes, her hair shone silver, and on her back, she had glorious white wings that shone and sparkled like diamonds in the morning sun. her wings were huge, it took his breath away. "you are beautiful Lucien, rumors were wrong of your people". She smiled, she had not been sure he would accept her in her true form.  
  
"Aragorn- " a voice called rounding the corner but coming to a stop. Seeing Lucien as she really was took his breath away. Eomer. She disappeared so quickly in a flurry of her great wings that neither man was sure what had happened. "was that Lucien?". Eomer asked confused. "come, I will tell you a story that is to remain between us". Aragorn told Eomer the story of Elen, the maiden of light, and what had happened between them to bring about the existence of Lucien. "Lucien means light". Aragorn concluded finished off his tale to the younger man. "tell me Eomer, if you wish to live your life its full course, you will not divulge what you have seen and heard this day, in this place, Eyrien's value privacy and if anything they are vengeful if one of their own kind, or even someone they are protectors of are harmed in any way". Eomer looked at the would be king of Gondor.  
  
"you have my word Aragorn that her secret and yours remains sealed in my heart". Eomer swore to him. "I thank you Eomer, with the Eyrien's helping us, we would be winners in this war". Aragorn told him. Together they walked out of the room, the book forgotten in the winged chair that Aragorn had sat in only minutes before.  
  
Eomer did not see Lucien or her people for the rest of the day, he was told that they were in the forest communing, and holding council. He stood outside Edoras, where he could watch the land, or the arrival of intruders or allies, and also await Lucien's arrival back here. He had a long wait, for Lucien did not arrive by any means made possible by mortals.  
  
"you wait in vain, if you seek Lucien". A voice told him. Eomer spun around and spotted Dorian, a muscular Eyrien, whose long hair reached his waist, unlike Lucien, his hair was straight and raven black. "I await her not, is there a reason you seek me out Dorian?" Eomer asked denying the truth. "I do, I have been requested to seek you out by Lucien, to give you this simple message, do not seek her, for her heart is weighed, by troubles that do not concern the Roharrim, your sojourn with her has ended if it ever began, Eyrien's do not show their true selves to just anyone, you have been granted a gift Eomer of The Mark, do not take it lightly". Dorian told him. "I take nothing lightly, especially the true form of Lucien and your kind, you do not know me to make such judgements rashly. If you make believe that I feel nothing for her then you are wrong, my heart has pounded and turned since I set eyes upon her, she is fair, fairer than any maid I have laid eyes upon, and mistake me not Dorian of the Mists, I will not let this lie, my sojourn as you call it, has not ended with her". He walked away from the Eyrien angry, that he had been so harshly tossed aside by a race he was told was higher than that of the Elves.  
  
Dorian smiled. "your plan has worked Lucien, mortals aren't to be easily dismissed, even less the mortal called Eomer". He strode silently back to their quarters. 


	3. Chapter Three The Eyriens

chapter three - the Eyriens  
  
  
  
How to explain the existence of the Eyriens. They came to middle earth long before the elves did, or long before the elves woke. There was no evil in the land when the Eyrien's ruled. If you could call it that. They were or are telepaths, they can trick the mind with illusions, but they are pure beings, made of light, and serve a higher god, they are the protectors of the Istari, and some or all Eyriens still in existence live in the Realm of the Mists.  
  
How they came to be in the realm of the mists, long story cut short. They were banished there by the Elves. For the elves did not believe that there could be a higher form then they. They warred and the Eyrien's already weakened by the first war of the Ring disappeared, behind the wall of mists. Even the elves did not know that they still existed, they thought that they had died off. As they themselves are doing, leaving the middle earth shores to live the immortal life of an elf.  
  
Eyrien's are immortal. But like the moon, they have strengths and weaknesses. Such as the one that Elen displayed, they reached a certain age where the need to mate with the ultimate soul mate would procure their lives. If they didn't, or chose not to then they would indeed die and retire to live in the ancient halls of the Valar, for they were also children of the valar. So ancient.  
  
Gandalf looked at Eomer and Aragorn. Two men who were now his students in Eyrien history. "they are as ancient as the balrog, the one Aragorn you and the fellowship faced in moria, and the one that brought to end my reign as gandalf the grey, they have ways not known to you, they are the laws of life, the elves banished them for they did not know what made an eyrien the way they were, the eyrien's were more purer than any lifeform could possibly be, the elves did not understand that". "that's why they said to me, do not mistake us as such, when I asked them if they were elves". Aragorn said. "they have an intense dislike of the elves, they are kin, but now they are enemies". Gandalf explained. "then what will happen when the elves come here to help us fight Sauron?" Eomer asked. "Lucien will face them, and try to make peace". Gandalf told him. A figure in the door distracted Gandalf, the other two men turned as the wizard made his way to the door. The figure was in the darkness, out of the circle of light that bathed the room. "I am going to Lothlorien old man, the time has come to see the lady of the golden woods". "Lucien, you are not going alone". Gandalf told her adamantly. "I am, I will go by way of eyrien, I shall not be long, Dorian will lead the army if I fail". "elves have not seen you in your true form". Gandalf argued. "Galadriel has". She answered. "be wary of everything around you, be attuned to all". "do not worry old man, I have wandered into Mordor after all". Lucien said with a smile. "and it was very nearly your death, they caught you". "I was young and inexperienced in the ways of my people, I am no longer". She looked past his shoulder and saw Eomer. "it has ended old man". "nothing ends with the words traveled by another, you have yet a long road with him, take care and good journey Lucien". He embraced her. She turned and walked away. "where is she going?" Eomer asked as he and Aragorn walked upto him. All 3 watching her leave. "she is going to Lorien, to see Galadriel". "she cannot go alone". Aragorn argued. "she has to, it is the only way, the orcs will not see her this time". Gandalf said quietly. "what do you mean?" both men asked. "she was a prisoner of Mordor long ago, young and naïve she was, but no longer, she is the most experienced of them all now". With that Gandalf went down to rest. Aragorn caught Eomer as he tried to leave. "our council with Gandalf has not ended". Aragorn told him quietly. "I cannot let her leave with harsh words spoken between us". Eomer said to him. "she will return". "how to you know?" eomer's eyes searched the gondorian. "she told me"  
  
"how?" Eomer asked already knowing the answer. "telepathy". Aragorn went and sat down with Gandalf leaving Eomer by the door watching the night draw closer.  
  
"she never spoke to you Aragorn". Gandalf told him quietly. "no". Aragorn agreed.  
  
"then why?"  
  
"Eomer will lead the Rohans against Sauron, we need him here, Lucien I know can take care of herself, if she's anything like Legolas with the bow then she is a killer, even more so if she is of the world that existed before the elves woke". Aragorn concluded. Gandalf agreed with him and they both watched Eomer turn resigned back to them and sit down and wait for Gandalf to resume their talk about the Eyriens. 


	4. Chapter Four Consolidations

chapter four - consolidations  
  
  
  
Lucien approached the golden woods warily. Gandalf's words echoing in her mind. She knew the guards were posted everywhere and that they would be watching. She cloaked herself from their eyes. She had not tried to fool an elf before like this but she could at least try.  
  
Haldir turned to another elf nearby. "Do you not feel anything on the winds tonight?" "I feel something, but I see nothing, the call will go out if the Lady sees more then we do". The other responded.  
  
Lucien walked silently by them yet they did not see her. She reached the mirror of Galadriel. And the Lady was there looking into her own mirror. Lucien approached silently; she was still cloaking all minds. She wasn't sure about the Lady. "I can see you Daughter of the Maiden of Light". Galadriel said looking up. Lucien decloaked herself.  
  
"My Lady". She said with respect, it would not do now to go to war with the Lorien elves. "So the daughter of Elen comes to Lorien, did you know that Elen and I got on very well?" Galadriel asked her. "Elen may not have known the history of the Eyrien's my lady, how we were banished by the elves for being more ancient". Lucien countered. "We did not banish you child, the Elders did of your council, they did not accept us, that the Valar would send more of her children to this earth, and they could not bear to share it with more than one race from the same place". "why, because we are so knowledgeable?, Lady, we are not so arrogant in our ways, except to mortals, who know or understand nothing of us, the Elders told us, their people that the elves could not stand the sight of us in our true form that we do not look like pure ones". "Rubbish, we never thought that of you Lucien, if anything the elves respect all true races, especially those of the same origin".  
  
"I will take this up with the council, if the Elders have lied, they will pay for their deceit, and if you have lied -". Galadriel waved her hand. "Then we will pay for our deceit, but we leave this land soon Lucien to make way for man, will not the Eyrien's be doing the same?". "we will return to the Undying Lands at some point Lady, we still have much to do before we give this land to the mortals, we do not abandon it so easily". She said, anger in her voice.  
  
"you believe we are doing that?" Galadriel asked "I do not know Lady, I have not thought on questioning the motives of the elves actions". She replied quietly. "tell me Lucien, is it in your path, to befriend mortals, and even perhaps join with one?" the Lady asked of her.  
  
"my path has many roads, at the moment there is the battle we are fighting, that is why I am here, to ask for the assistance of the Elves, you are as good as the Eyrien's in battle, Gandalf requested that I come and ask this". Lucien told her. Galadriel didn't answer, she looked on behind her. Lucien spun around, her instincts finally warning her that she didn't acknowledge the silent steps of the Elves.  
  
Haldir. His arrow trained on her. "you bypassed us stranger". He didn't know who she was. "I covered your minds so you would not see me". Lucien told him. "there is no race on this earth that can do that". Haldir said heatedly, more from being insulted. "Eyrien's do, and we have for thousands of years". She said to him looking at his arrow. "are you going to kill me Elf?" she asked him. He looked at Galadriel. "if you mean my lady no harm no". "she is here on a mission Haldir, from Gandalf". Galadriel explained to her guard. Haldir looked at the intruder again. "Eyriens". "you contradict yourself Haldir, if you knew that there are no races on this earth that can cloak minds then how do you know of the Eyrien's existence? She asked him. No answer. "you do not look like a Eyrien". He shot at her. "and you do not look like an elf". She answered back. Insult taken and given back. "enough, Haldir, I am fine, go back to the borders and guard, Lucien is a friend, an old friend but still a friend". Galadriel ordered him to leave them.  
  
Lucien turned to her. "my question remains lady, will you join us?" "I will send an army to assist you, as for the rest of us, we leave in a week". Galadriel turned and walked away. "will you look into the mirror?" her voice came through on the breeze. "I do not trust your mirrors Galadriel". Lucien answered. "it shows the truth, no harm". Lucien looked into it. Ripples formed on the surface and she saw her home, the mists, disappearing. Something she knew would happen some day. She then saw Eomer, turning to her and taking her into his arms. So he did love her. Aragorn taking the crown. Arwen becoming his bride. Gandalf destroying Saruman. Eowyn marrying a captain of Gondor. Lucien looked up at the Lady. "these things I already know Lady, what is your point?" "have you ever wondered if you were wrong?" she asked. Lucien smiled. "I will meet your army in Rohan". With that she turned into her true self and took to the air. Galadriel smiled. 'farewell daughter of light, the winds will protect you and the moon will shine upon you".  
  
Lucien heard her words as she took to the nightsky. The wind in her face. She was free and her people even more so, they had survived all the ages. But she felt an ache, one that had been more forthcoming since she had gone to rohan. For Eomer. Unfinished business, something that would not wait. But she knew the perils of it. She couldn't in all her faith attach herself to him. His mind and hers had to be set on the battle. Nothing could hold them back. She sighed. And landed herself gently on a hilltop and surveyed the area. Edoras was silent. It had not taken her long to fly there. And Gandalf would be waiting for her. The old man was meddlesome. But he was a good friend. One who had gotten them out of nasty scratches when they were growing up. Gandalf was her father. Not by blood, but by choice.  
  
With her mind she searched Dorian. He was on guard outside the Eyrien's quarters. "dorian, is all well?" she asked to his mind. She felt his startle for he had not expected her back so soon, or to check in with him. "all is well maiden". Was the reply. "I am Lucien, when will you learn?" she asked. Hesitant. "to me you are Lucien, but to our people you are the maiden, even if your path is different from ours". He replied. "what do you mean?" "the Rohan prince, he is heir to this land, he is in love with you, Gandalf and Aragorn had to hold him back from following you". "nothing escapes you dorian". She said laughing silently. "nothing escapes noone around here maiden, the roharrim are wary of us, no doubt thanks to the elves". He said. "the elves, had nothing to do with our banishment, I spoke to the Lady". She told him. "she lies". He replied angrily.  
  
"dorian!, the golden lady has never lied to me, and she would not start now, she was a good friend of my mother's, one you should watch is Haldir". She said. "Haldir, royal guard to the Lorien elves, and totally up himself". Dorian muttered. Laughter. "dorian, he is a mirror of you which is why you don't like him".  
  
"humph".  
  
"I will be there shortly there is something I have to do first". She told him before cutting off the mental link between them.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Eomer felt the rush of wind, he glanced uneasily to the windows, was there a storm brewing? He saw his sword by his bed, where it was always placed before he turned in for the night. He laid back on his bed on top of the bed covers, he didn't bother getting beneath them anymore. So many times during the night did he get up and tour the battlements.  
  
Something assailed his senses. Jasmine, or more to the point something that was wild, that came from the forest. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the window. There was a figure there. He sat up and grabbed his sword. "state your name or I will cut you down". He ordered. Silence. "state your name!" he ordered again. "Eyrien's do not take kindly to orders by mortals". Was the reply, soft and subtle. "Lady Lucien?" he asked. She watched him. So muscular. So wary, like a hunter about to be turned into prey. "are you afraid of me mortal?" she asked.  
  
"why are you there in the dark?, come into the light". He requested. She stepped warily into the light.  
  
it was then that he realized that she was in her true form.  
  
that rush of wind was explained.  
  
"have no fear of me Lady, I would not harm you". He told her. She met his eyes. "unintentionally you may mortal". "my name is Eomer". "and mine is Lucien" she countered. He smiled. And laughed. He stood up and walked over to her. "you are beautiful in your true form Lucien, when we are alone like this, do not hide yourself from me". He said to her softly. "your wings are beautiful, like diamonds, and your eyes so like the ocean's rivers". "when we are alone?, this is the first and last time mortal". She replied. "no, this is the first I agree, but far from the last time, my heart pounds everytime you are near, every time I see you, I would not lose you". He confessed. She didn't answer. "you hate me for seeing you before". He stated. "no, you surprised me, it - a mortal has never seen us in this form, Aragorn was the first".  
  
he touched her face but she shrunk away. He held her arm. "do not run from me lucien, see into my mind, you will know the truth".  
  
"I would not torture you with images of me Eomer, battle is upon us, our minds must be set on that purpose, all else has to wait". "so our sojourn has not ended". He concluded. "is that what dorian told you?" she asked. Silence, only a shrug of muscular shoulders.  
  
"dorian spoke words not from me, he is protective of me eomer, he would not see me harmed, my mother died to save the man she loved, I have to protect Aragorn, he is my blood, I cannot protect you from a poisoned arrow". She touched his face.  
  
"I understand, and know that I will not die, except from old age some day". He said to her in a whisper. "but she died saving the mortal you call Aragorn, I would not have you do the same for me Lucien". He stated, his voice hard as if he would not accept anyone contradicting him. She took a step back to leave. "what I do is of my own decision, no orders from anyone will change that". She told him.  
  
"not even if I request it?" he asked softly looking into her eyes.  
  
she did not answer him. To much was on her mind. She had to leave. Now. "maiden I have one boon to ask of you, I know you have not confessed your feelings for me, but I have laid out my heart for you to slay, would you not give me a token?" he asked. She breathed in.  
  
"if I were to give you one of my token's, you would be bound to me forever, wait until the battle is over, and I will grant you your boon". With that she left. Eomer sighed. He would not push her. For too long had he dreamed of meeting and having someone to share his life with. And in turn share hers. Immortal or not. He was open to all possibilities. He would not be so arrogant to say that his life would be shared with a mortal. He knew that Lucien was immortal. And for a moment, it reminded him of Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
He turned away from the door and looked at his empty bed. Nay, he would not return to sleep this night, or even try to sleep. Images of her, would assault him at night. He doubted he would ever sleep again. Until she was his. 


	5. Chapter Five Days

chapter five - days  
  
  
  
Dawn came and passed and brought on the new day. The eyrien's were nowhere to be seen. But Eomer knew that they were there. They would not abandon Rohan, and especially Gandalf. "my lord, scouts have reported sightings of orcs to the east, they are marching towards us". The guard told him. Eomer nodded. "very well, set sentries up on every post, to keep watch, no man to stay on duty for more than 3 hours, I do not want them falling asleep on duty". He ordered. The guard nodded and left. "Where are you Eyrien's". he muttered.  
  
"they are close by Eomer, they will make their presence known when the time is near". A voice told him. He looked beside him and saw Gandalf. "my uncle has finished with you in council?" Eomer asked. Gandalf ignored the arrogance in his voice, he was young and many things were on his mind, courtesy was not a priority. "he has, I was searching for Lucien". Gandalf answered. Finally someone has brought her name up.  
  
"I have not seen her". Eomer answered. "not since last night?" Gandalf asked. Eomer looked at him sharply.  
  
"yes I know she came to see you Eomer, she can blind most but not me, I see all I have to see and sometimes even that which I don't want to see". The wizard explained. "and what could you possibly not wish to see old man?" Eomer asked of him. "something that should not be happening here, right now". Gandalf said simply. "such as?" Eomer really didn't want to know, but curiosity got the better of him. "another immortal falling for a mortal, Aragorn and Arwen, beren and luthien, and now you and Lucien, such is the way of life, even Lucien didn't wish this to be so, but she cannot disobey the fates such as her mother did until it was too late". Regret in his voice for the loss of Elen. "I have heard of Elen, if Lucien is anything like her then we are lucky to have her with us". Eomer answered. "perhaps, we shall see, but try not to change the warring ways of the Eyriens they do not play fair in war, you will soon see what I mean". Gandalf moved off and saw that an eyrien had uncloaked his mind to see them. Gandalf stopped to talk to her and they both walked away. Eomer now wandered how many others were around him without him seeing them. Shivers and dislike pooled through his blood, he did not like what he could not see. He went to the main chamber to break his fast.  
  
Eowyn sat next to him and also broke her fast. "something is troubling you brother". She said quietly. "something, everything, this war is troubling me". He answered. He looked at her. "do not love someone who would break your heart sister, he is taken, and it will only cloud your mind". He told her, offering her his advice. "much like she has clouded yours?" she answered back hotly. "nay, she is free and so am I, we are different from you, look for another who has been besotted by you since the moment he saw you, yet you are blind to it". Eomer answered, standing up and taking his breakfast with him to the outdoors. Eowyn sighed and watched him leave. She looked around the hall and spotted several Gondorians breaking their fast nearby. One she noticed. The captian of Gondor. What was his name?.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"do not offer words that are not spoken by me to relay dorian, I do not abide lying". Lucien told Dorian. As they both stood alone by the river. "you will tell me that you have feelings for this mortal?" he asked.  
  
"there is no reason for you to dislike mortals dorian, they have done nothing to us, I once knew you to be a gentle warrior, why has that changed?" she asked back. "times have changed, much will happen in these days, that will ultimately decide our fate". Dorian told her. "our fate is already decided, we will retreat back to the mists until the time is come for us to leave these shores like the elves do". Lucien said absently, her mind wandering back to last night. "your mind is wandering Lucien". "and yours is intruding dorian". She looked at him with anger blazing in her eyes. "our friendship is fast and firm dorian but do not mistake it for intruding on my privacy, we value that above all things". Dorian bowed low and took a step back. "my lady". He said sarcastically. "dorian, I love you as a brother, our bond could never be, we have different paths, you know that was decided long ago at our emergence, we are not for each other, and although I would like nothing more than to have you as my mate, it is against us, we have examples of it". Dorian knew she was right, the example she referred to was that of Titan and Raven. Both Eyrien's not destined to join but did anyway, and they died horrible deaths, because it was against the law, of the eyrien's. "I understand Lucien, and forgive me please, I will always be your friend, and I will be at your back in war". He kneeled down and offered her his sword.  
  
"stand up dorian, I do not stand upon ceremony, my friend, you will also have me at your back". She returned the sword to him. They embraced and he left her to face the mirrors alone.  
  
She knelt at the edge and peered in. the water nymph appeared and smiled at her.  
  
"all will be well maiden, do not fear, do not hold back from what is demanded of you, it will not make the course any different from what will happen in this land". The water nymph disappeared. She stood up and turned. Faraway she could see Edoras, standing so tall and so proud. Mounting her horse she rode back.  
  
~~**~~  
  
she went into the main chamber and spotted Eowyn. "maiden please join me, for a meal". Eowyn invited her. Wary, Lucien went over and joined her. "it seems that many of the men of Gondor eye you maiden, your beauty is unsurpassed in this land". Eowyn told her. "none beat the Lady Arwen of Imlradis, my lady". Lucien answered.  
  
eowyn looked at her sharply. "I had forgotten her, is she all that beautiful?" "she is the Evenstar, of the elves, tales of her run among the mortals, she is much revered, for she is wise, and offers comfort to her people". Lucien answered. "and yet she has not wed". eowyn said looking down. "she is betrothed to the King of Gondor, his heart is hers alone". Lucien told her. "but yet he gave himself to your mother". Eowyn said looking at her, hardness in her eyes. "my mother could not help fate, it had been decided that Aragorn was her mate, mortals run along a different set of rules, he offered his essence so that she might live, but his heart never belonged to my mother, he remembers her with love for she did much for the land and people, this is something you would never understand". Lucien stood up. "and why wouldn't I understand?, because I am mortal? It seems to me that you hold yourself higher than any of us". Eowyn shot back.  
  
"I hold myself higher or my people do?" Lucien asked dangerously soft. "both, I know you have lived longer than the elves, I am not stupid to that fact, but to flaunt it in front of us is insulting". She replied. "if we were to flaunt it my lady we would not be here offering to you our services to save you, your land and your people, we would be back home bragging of the fact that we could never be wiped out, and laugh at your tiny attempts to save yourselves". Lucien shot back even more harder. "you are high for one so low my lady, you would love a man who has shown you and told you he cannot offer you anything but his friendship, you would disregard an age old betrothal all because it suits you". Lucien continued. "and you use your blind gift to take advantage of others". Eowyn continued. Lucien shook her head, she couldn't believe that the lady continued to bait her. "if you wish for your head to leave your shoulders my lady then you have only to request it and I'm sure someone would oblige - happily". Lucien replied. "guard!!" eowyn shouted. A guard came.  
  
"she has threatened me with my life, take her to the dungeons". She ordered.  
  
"but my lady, she is the lady of the mists, Gandalf would not be pleased". The guard refused to obey. "do so or I will have your rank, I will take responsibility for this". Eowyn ordered. "and tie her to the wall, so that the light does not reach her". Lucien looked at her. Did she know of the Eyrien's weakness?  
  
~~**~~  
  
"you will not lay a finger on her Risar". A masculine voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Eomer leaning against the door. His hand on his sword, his eyes were on his sister. "your betrayal is hard on my heart sister, I had not thought you would destroy what little hope we had left in our lands". He told her, regret in his voice. "brother she insulted me". Eowyn said walking over to him. "no more than you insulted her I would guess, I know you eowyn, you fight battles well and do not know when to keep your voice quiet, the Eyriens are the only ones that can help us win this battle, would you see us loose our people and our lands, that has taken us generations to gain?" he asked her. "I know how long it has taken us Eomer, but I do not stand on insult". She continued.  
  
"when has your heart become so hard my dear sister?, I once knew you to be a gentle maiden whose touch and voice was soft and full of healing, has faramir gone blind that he does not see your true qualities?, or have you hidden your true self away from all of us so that you do not hurt anymore?" Eomer asked her. Eowyn's eyes filled with tears. "hear me sister, Lucien means you no harm, her people have suffered much at the mortals hands, she does not trust easily and with that comes at times harsh words and actions, you have always prided yourself on your saying not to judge a book by its cover, yet you have gone against your beliefs, and cast her to the wolves, by doing this, you go against me also, for my heart belongs to her, and I would not loose her to anyone or anything". His voice pleaded with her. "you are right Eomer, forgive me, I do not know what has come over me". She turned to Lucien. "and to you maiden, I ask your forgiveness, my words were harsh and they were not meant to be so". She offered to the Eyrien. Lucien bowed her head to her. "do not worry my lady, I was not far behind with the insults, we are on equal ground, if you will excuse me, I am much to do". She gave a bow and left the chamber. Eomer watched her leave. Then turned back to eowyn. He touched her face.  
  
"to protect our people we must now set our minds upon, nothing else matters at this moment but what is at hand". Eowyn nodded and kissed his cheek gently. She turned to see faramir and gave him a tentative smile. To which he returned. Eomer walked away, glad that nothing had come of that squabble.  
  
~~**~~ Lucien met Gandalf outside. "how do you fare maiden?" he asked her.  
  
"well enough old man, we are leaving tonight". She told him. He looked at her surprised. "why?, we need you here". She looked away then back at him. "do not question my motives, the elves will soon be here, Galadriel has promised this, they will assist". She replied. "your running away, your afraid". He told her. "afraid?, no Gandalf, we are not leaving to go back to the mists, we are leaving to attack the orcs that are heading this way, if we can avoid them reaching rohan the better, less lives to lose". She explained. Gandalf sighed. "did you think I would go back on my word?" she asked.  
  
"after what just happened?". Gandalf asked her back. "do not worry old man, I know my duty to the fates". "are you going to do it because its your duty or because your heart is in it?" he asked softly. "yes I love him if that is what you ask, and I will return, but I would ask of you not to tell anyone of where we go, they would try to stop us". She requested off him a promise he did not know if he could make. "Lucien - ". She cut him off. "Eyrien's are better warriors than the rohan Gandalf, I have seen the mirror, I know the outcome". She told him. "so you would sacrifice your lives for the mortals?" Gandalf asked. "yes, it is our duty as guardians of this earth, you know that, I cannot believe we are having this argument old man". Lucien turned away. "would you leave him then?" the wizard asked. "and what would you have me do?". "only you know the answer to that, your leaving because you don't want to end up like elen, giving her life for the man she loved, you fear that by you staying here and fighting you will ultimately save his thus ending yours". She didn't answer him, he was right. History did repeat itself occasionally. "Lucien answer me". He demanded.  
  
"I answer to noone old man, that is the law". She told him angrily. "you answer to the Istari, that is the law, do not play games with me child I am way older than you". He replied just as angry."I have not forgotten the purpose of the Eyrien's, if one rohan dies, then one Eyrien dies, that is why so many of you died in the last war is it not?, the bond has not diminished". He said softly.  
  
"If one Eyrien dies with a blade, a Rohan lives ". She finished off for him, her eyes filled with tears. "I would not lose him Gandalf, or lose any of my people, only now have we regained who we once truly were, this is the only way".  
  
"I will not lose you as I did your mother, rest her soul, she was the best at what she did, she thought nothing of herself always saving the life of others, and giving what she could not give herself, it brought her death, hold counsel with the Rohan, let them know the truth, they will think themselves cowards in your eyes, if you go silently". He said not realizing how much he was actually giving away. "I will not die Gandalf, I do not go blind into this, all my army is behind me and they agree, to save rohan we must fight, but there is something else you do not know, the elves, they are meeting us at the river juncture, we fight not alone". She revealed.  
  
"and when were you intending on sharing this?" he asked. "Haldir came early this morning, I met him at the river with dorian, we agreed". She said. "I see". Lucien smiled. She touched his face.  
  
"Gandalf, look inside yourself, you know this is the right way". She told him softly. "and what of Eomer?" "I will hold counsel as you advise, then we leave". She said and walked away. Discussion ended. "do you think its right they do this?" a voice asked from the shadows. "the eyrien's are a law onto their own, and they will succeed". Gandalf answered before turning to the voice. "and how long were you standing there Aragorn?" "long enough". Came the answer before he walked away also. 


	6. Chapter Six Council

chapter six - council  
  
  
  
All around the square table the Rohan's either stood or sat. some stayed away from the Eyrien's who had now entered the room followed by Gandalf, Aragorn and Eomer. Lucien noticed that Legolas stood not far from her, his eyes on her. She looked around the room and wondered where the other half elf was. Nightsword.  
  
"we are here at your bidding my lady". Eomer stated, starting the council.  
  
"I went to see the Lady Galadriel, of the Elves - ". She began. Her eyes wandered around the room alighting on each mortal and immortal. "she is sending her army to us at dawn to help us fight the orcs that are coming this way".  
  
"do you believe that the Rohirrim cannot do this on their own?" a soldier asked. "no I do not, that is why we are here, the reason for this council is that we The Eyriens are advising you that we leave at dawn". Lucien told them all.  
  
"I was not told of this". Eomer said, anger tinting his words. She laid her eyes on him.  
  
"that is because it is the Eyriens that are leaving at dawn, we fight the orcs alone with the elves, the Rohirrim will stay behind and protect the city and its villages". Lucien answered. "are you mad?" one called out.  
  
"are you saying that we are cowards my lady?" Eomer asked. Lucien sighed. "nay, far from it, you are valiant in all that you do, -". She was cut off by Gandalf. "tell them the truth Lucien". He advised her.  
  
"they will not believe old man". She answered.  
  
"believe what my lady?" Eomer asked. She looked back at the man she now loved. "it is an age old bond, the Eyrien's and the Rohirrim are one, if one mortal dies of rohan then a eyrien dies as well". She stated. Confusion broke out.  
  
"do you expect us to believe that?" a woman shouted. "cut him and see". She said.  
  
"cut who?" the woman asked confused.  
  
"cut your lord Eomer on the hand, deep so that he bleeds, and you will see what happens". She looked at Eomer, who held out his left hand to the woman and gave to her his own knife to do as bid. "I am sorry my lord". The woman mumbled and then cut him, Eomer squinted at the brief pain. His hand bled free, red blood on the floor. Then gasps filled the room as Lucien opened her own left hand and sure enough there was a knife wound also on her hand, and it bled. "if one Rohirrim is killed or wounded, an Eyrien would feel it, we go alone not to call you cowards but to save you, so that you may live and grow old in your lands, our time is ending here, this is the least we can do, for someone that will hold our lands safe forever". Lucien told them all.  
  
"if one Eyrien dies, only that one dies, no mortal will feel it, it is a bond that they share, there is nothing we can do about it, we are your protectors, this is in us to do". She pleaded with them to understand her words. "we understand". Eomer said. "the eyrien's go to war on the morn with the elves to fight orcs that are coming to destroy our lands and people, we will stay here and fight if need be, but make no mistake my lady, if need be we will go and fight, in whatever land it is to kill and rid this land and all lands of this vermin". Eomer told her before he walked out.  
  
Lucien looked down. Her hand now healed. "it is not your time to die Lucien, even an elf can see that". She looked up to see Legolas beside her. "I will fight with you my lady, I will not betray you". He told her softly.  
  
"Legolas, you have never betrayed me, the sins of the mother do not carry down to the child, we are friends I think you and I".  
  
he smiled at that. "that I would enjoy my lady". Then together they walked out and joined all other Eyrien's waiting in the field.  
  
Lucien couldn't sleep, she had to speak to Eomer. She went to his room, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His head down and his elbows resting on his knees. "my lord?" she whispered from the darkened doorway. He lifted his head and located her.  
  
"you used to call me Eomer". He said. "I used to call you many things". She walked in. "Eomer, I was told to hold council, I was going to leave with out saying anything". She confessed.  
  
"you would of left leaving us to believe you thought us cowards?" he asked incredulous. "does it matter what other races think of you?, is it not enough what you think of yourself?" she asked. He stood up and walked over to her. "I care about what you think of me and my people".  
  
she took a step back. "Eomer, I will not allow you to die, I will not die for you!". She half yelled at him. He looked stunned.  
  
"you would not die for me Lucien?" he asked.  
  
"I would, but I would not die because you die, I would die from a real wound!". She answered. He sighed. This was not going how he wanted it to go. "Amin mela lle". I love you. She told him in elvish. He looked at her.  
  
"I do not understand your tongue my lady, I am common". He told her.  
  
"there is nothing common of you Eomer, but I would not repeat my words in your tongue, it would be my one weakness, nye mere nye -" I wish I -. She cut herself off, she was not used to this. She turned away from him. And he could see the change once more, first the warrior had walked into his room and then she became a woman and now the warrior was back. "Lucien, do not go on anger from here, I would us remain - remain friends if that is what we ever were, you did not allow us to go on to the next thing". He said softly. "I would not bind you to me Eomer, Aragorn did not do it Arwen, and I would not do it to you".  
  
"Aragorn and Arwen are a different story, you told us back there, that each Rohirrim was tied to a Eyrien, if that is so, then why cant we be?, you leave me behind for fear that I may die, and in turn you will too". He argued.  
  
"have you ever recalled your dream Eomer?, the one of the mists?". He opened his eyes at that. "and how would you know of that dream? For that is what it was". He asked. "no that was real, you were wounded by my city, I found you and took you to heal, I've already bonded with you Eomer, I healed you with my own energy, we are one in all ways except in physical, humans need that, eyriens don't". she finished.  
  
"human bonding is needed by us, for those of us that believe in love, we need that bond to the one we love". He told her. He touched her face. "Lucien, you have had my heart since the day we met, will you turn me away for fear that I may die?, and what if you are struck down, and you never return to me?". "then I die without knowing, Eomer, you do not know what it is like for us to bond, it is shattering, have you not asked Aragorn?" "he said it was a pleasant experience". Eomer answered. "he would have died from it, if elen had not given more of her energy into him to survive the bonding, did you not ask Legolas?" Eomer looked confused. "why I would discuss that with an elf is beside me my lady". He said returning to her title. "Legolas fared no better than Aragorn, do you think you would survive?" Lucien asked. "try me". He opened his arms, as if sacrificing himself to her. She shook her head. "you think it a joke". She said. "nay I don't, I am willing to try, if anything I know that you will not let me die, when you would prefer to kill with a sword instead". He dared her.' She hesitated. Silence was deafening. She removed her weapons and dropped them on the floor. She removed her cloak, it pooled at her feet. "you should learn human to never dare an Eyrien". She murmured as she moved toward him. She put each of her hands on the side of his face and kissed him. Softly at first, then it slowly turned to passion, then fire. Eomer felt his lips burn but he cared not, he returned her kiss. He felt his mind drifting, floating, he felt himself float above them and he was looking down at them. But then he felt a hand lift his face up and he saw her. So iluminous, there was a wind around her, whipping her silver blonde hair softly around them, her wings shone, and she was naked. Her eyes brighter then he had ever seen them. "is this is my lady?" he asked telepathically. "this is only the beginning". She told him in the same way. She enveloped him with her wings, their bodies as one in spirit.  
  
She pushed him back onto the bed and sat astride him. they kissed and his hand caressed her back. She tipped her body back allowing him to caress her in any way he wanted. He lifted her up slightly and entered her. She gasped at the fullness of him. It was then that he felt it, his life force draining, leaving him. he opened his eyes and gasped. "the beginning of the end, and so the end is the beginning once more my love". She whispered to him. "I will not let you die Eomer, trust me in this". "I trust you, but I am suddenly afraid". He told her, his voice strained, as if it took to much power to speak.  
  
"you're not afraid of anything Eomer, would you be afraid of me?" she asked him. "nay I am afraid of the not knowing". He replied. He closed his eyes. "look at me Eomer, you know, deep inside you look for it, we went through something similar in the mists, remember that moment and this moment will become one with it". He closed his eyes, and sighed. She moved slightly and pleasure ran through her. She reached down and touched him. All males were sensitive there. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, his eyes glazed with passion. He kissed her neck, her face and her mouth. She lifted his face to her and he saw that her skin glowed bright and seemed to burn with an unseen force. "I remember, that dream, you saved my life". He whispered.  
  
"from that moment we were one, which is why I must do this". She brought out a knife, god knew where she had that thing stored, perhaps conquered out of thin air. "my blood is your blood". She cut her hand and cut his as well. He felt no pain. Then they glasped hands. "we are one spirit, one body, one soul" she whispered to him before kissing him again. 'eomer, nya vandal nya hon na lye" I pledge my heart to you. She told him as she could feel her own coming, she moved on him hard and fast, sweat caked his body. His breathing became fast and shallow as his own was also nearly upon them. It came fast and without warning, the light burst from within her and radiated the room, eomer could now sense her without needing the use of his eyes or the feeling of his hands. She was now a part of him and if she died he would feel it.  
  
Eomer caught his breath, he felt himself still up in the air, in spirit, still as one with her, in his mind he could see them just as they were now but in spirit. He felt his soul rejoin his body as he jumped awake and thought it all a dream once more had he not felt her hands on him. "it is over".  
  
"will it always be like this?" he asked.  
  
"always, better, without the fear my love". She answered.  
  
"I like your endearment to me my lady". "my lady?" "you are my lady, my life, my bride". He replied.  
  
She looked at him, they were still one. "Diola lle, lle ume ante lye nya cala". Thank you, you have given me my light. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and made to move but he held her there. "my heart will forever belong to you Lucien, no matter what happens, no woman will ever take your place". He swore to her. She kissed him passionately and lifted her body from him, thus removing him from inside her. She laid beside him as he drew a cover over them.  
  
"will you stay the night?" he asked.  
  
"I will stay until dawn". She answered. "then we leave". He sighed. "there is nothing I can do to change this?" "no, it is written, we cannot disobey the laws set upon us, if we did not want to do it we would not, but each one of us has made a choice, no Eyrien has regretted his own decision". "come back to me Lucien, I will be waiting for you". She looked at him, into his green eyes, and caressed his long tresses. "I will come back". Sleep claimed them, although for Lucien she didn't sleep at all. Eyrien's hardly slept. And she felt Gandalf touch his mind to hers. He needed to counsel her. "I cannot come to you now old man" "you leave in 4 hours". He answered. "I promised to stay until dawn". "he will not know you've left, you know the spell, you will be back before dawn" she hesitated. She sat up and looked down at Eomer. He slept like a babe. "my spirit will remain, so that you do not wake, if you do, you will know within your heart that I am here beside you, sleep easy my love". 


	7. Chapter Seven Blood on the Grass

[pic] CHAPTER SEVEN - BLOOD ON THE GRASS  
  
Lucien waited in the shadows, for Gandalf to finish his council with Aragorn. "Come in Lucien". He told her without looking at her. "It was a bad idea teaching you how to reach us telepathically". She told him smiling. "Indeed, then perhaps you should also teach Aragorn". The old man said gruffly. "Let the she elf teach him her ways, he has no need to know ours". She answered. "has something happened to dim your relationship with your father?" he asked confused. "what did you want of me old man? I was busy". She said ignoring his other question. "mating?" she shot him a dirty look. "do not meddle in the affairs of Eyriens old man, it is not taken lightly". She sat down. "so you have finally given in to your blood". "it had to be done, are the Elders on their way?" "they will arrive at dawn, will you hold them responsible for the ways they set to your people for so long?" he asked her. Sitting down opposite her. "they hid the truth from us, and sought to have war with the Elves, the elves are our brothers in spirit, it is folly to do such a thing even by Eyrien standards". She argued. "your mother was like you, she knew something was afoot there but could not pin it down, she spent to much time outside the Realm to know the true going ons". "I am not like my mother, I will not protect Aragorn in the battle" "why not?" "that is for the she elf to do, where is she?, should she not be here?" Lucien asked. "Arwen is her name and she will arrive soon enough, her relationship with Aragorn is not like yours with Eomer, tell me did you leave him sleeping?" "I did, utterly satisfied, he will sleep for hours, if you must know". Gandalf smiled at her audacity to shock him. "thankyou for the information child, many things will change from this day onwards, and many lives will be lost, this you must know to accept". Lucien shot up and towered over him.  
  
"whose lives?" "Eyrien, elvish, it will not be a clean war Lucien, you know this". "I know". She replied. "Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor Lucien" i know your strength in battle. "you will not fail". He told her softly. She looked at him. "Hodoer, we will not fail, even if our blood runs, we will come out victorious". Wise one. She touched his face. "now if that is all old man I have somewhere to be, it is near dawn". Gandalf looked out the window and saw the sky pink. "that is all Lucien, I will see you before you leave". "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha" May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown. She murmured before leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
She sat down on the bed, took off her weapons. So he would think that she had only just risen. "do not fool me again my lady, I know not where you have been for the past 4 hours but it was not here". She turned around and saw Eomer sitting up in bed, not impressed. "the spell did not work" "of course not, I've always been immune to such things. Did you think yourself so ancient that it would work on me?" he asked sarcastically. "I had to hold council with Gandalf, he woke me". She answered. Better the truth. He did not answer. "did you think I was with Legolas?" she asked. Still silence. "eomer, you are my mate, I would have no other, do not worry about that". She told him softly. She kissed him softly. "come it is dawn, and the Elders will arrive soon, they stand trial". She told him pulling him from the bed.  
  
Council Room. Lucien entered with Dorian and Gandalf behind her. "elders of the Eyrien, you have been requested here by order of the maiden of light". Lucien announced. "the maiden of light is dead". One of them answered. Dorian took a step forward but Lucien held him back with one hand. "dead she is, but her spirit holds true, what would you say if it were by the order of the Daughter of the Maiden of Light that you are here?" she asked. "then I say you lie" "I am said daughter old woman, the elders are not superior to me, I can remove you at will that is the law, even banish you from the realm if pushed". The woman paled at that thought. "you would banish your own people?" "I would, the Elders have been lying to the Eyrien's for a millinea, it is not taken lightly, as you nearly caused us to war with the elves, who are our brothers in spirit, that alone would be your sentence judged". Lucien answered. "Amin merna quen"i wish to speak. A voice spoke up to her. Dorian located the speaker and brought him forward. It was an old man. Ancient by Eyrien standards. "quen". Speak. Lucien allowed. "it was a difficult decison the one we made a long time ago, my lady, it was the dark ages, and the eyrien's were dying". The old man explained. "Mani naa essa en lle?" whats your name. She asked him. "Lessar, my lady". He answered. "are your bones not weary with the ages lessar?" she asked him softly. Dorian recognised the dangerous tones in her voice. "they are my lady" "did the Elders not make it their business to know of their own race?, if the Eyriens were indeed dying did they not wish to know why?" "no my lady, i tried, but i was forbidden". He answered. "by who?" "matilde my lady". He replied. "fool you would kill us all!!". The woman spoke up again. "Ela he!" flank her. Lucien ordered. 'Tanya nae n'quel matilde, if you value your life". That was not good. "lessar, please sit before you fall down". She asked him sweetly. Dorian smiled. She was going in for the kill. "all nine Elders, will be removed from the council of the Realm, i will nominate others who will uphold our laws and our truths and not work them for their own benefits but for the people, as such i feel it in my duty to let you know something". She proceeded to tell them of the bond the eyrien's had with the Rohirrim, which was why so many eyriens had died, because their mates had died first. "you judged without knowing, and because of that you have failed, the moment you walk out of this door you will be commoners, and live the ways of the Eyrien, how you serve your realm is up to you, but i shall request that you do it with respect shown her as you would the maiden of light, if you object to this then feel free to leave the Realm and seek home elsewhere". She turned and walked out of the room. Dorian ran after her. "you would leave it as that lucien?" he asked. "yes, they are old and they will die soon, the fates will decide when and how they will end their days, it is not for me to judge them in that way". "as you wish". He bowed and walked away.  
  
"i've never seen you so cold blooded lucien". She looked sideways and saw Aragorn. "is your mate here aragorn?" "she arrives soon". "she is already here and standing behind you". Lucien answered, he spun around and saw that indeed arwen was behind him, he kissed her hand. "arwen, so good to see you, please meet Lucien". He introduced them. "you are the she elf?" "i am last time i looked, and you are the Eyrien, that is daughter to Elen?" arwen replied. "i am last time i looked, well met my lady". "i am pleased to finally meet you lucien, aragorn has spoken much of you". Aragorn left them to speak while he went to find legolas.  
  
"you are leaving for war?" arwen asked. "we are". "you will return in time" arwen told her. "in time". "you know what will happen?" "yes" lucien sighed. She saw no way out of it, million times did she see the images in her head, a thousand different ways and yet the outcome was always the same. But one thing stayed utmost in her mind. He did not know she was Eyrien therefore more powerful than he. "you will come out in one piece, the victor, we will take care of him lucien". "him?" "eomer, we will take care of him, and see that he does not follow you". "i thank you my lady" "please arwen, we are family". Lucien bowed gracefully and walked away. She had no more to say. Much was on her mind this day. And she had to fix it once and for all and free middle earth from the grasp of the evil one.  
  
"she will return in time eomer, it is in her path". Gandalf told the marshal. "in time?, how long does it take to destroy an army of orcs?" he asked. "not long, but she will be captured by Saruman again, but this time he will not gain power over her as he did last time". Gandalf told him. "captured?". Eomer almost yelled. He could not let this happen. "eomer there is nothing you can do, the fates forbid it, Eyrien's have their own paths". "her path is with mine old man". "true, but she also has her own path as the daughter of the maiden, that foremost is a priority over anything she may hold dear".  
  
Lucien mounted her horse and turned one last time to the three men in her life that were important. Aragorn - her father, Gandalf - her friend and mentor, and Eomer - her soulmate. She looked at legolas as he sat beside her on his mount. 'we go to war legolas, i am proud to have your bow at my back". "i will not fail you maiden, i have much to pay for". He answered. She touched his face. "dear legolas, you have more then paid for it already, do not let it weigh your heart, you are free". She told hiim softly. His eyes misted with tears and he nodded.  
  
She lifted her hand in farewell to all. And rode away with her army at her back. Haldir of Lorien rode ahead of the elven army. And legolas rode at her side with Dorian.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** "stand strong Eyriens!" Dorian yelled as they faced the onslaught of the orcs that were racing towards them. All Eyriens stood with their feet apart, and in their true form, their wings spanning the width between each one, they stood strong and brave. Their bows aimed at their enemy.  
  
"cloud their minds, so the elves can strike!". Lucien ordered. All the Eyriens did just that and the orcs confounded as they were stopped and gazed around confused not knowing which way they were to head. The elves struck from behind and brought them down. It was a simple war, for noone could beat hte Eyriens when they used their full gifts, and also the talents of the elves with their sharp aim and superior strengths. If they had let the orcs arrive at Rohan the ending may of been different. Rohan and Eyrien lives ending in turmoil.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"take her, and bring her before me". Saruman told the head Uruk - Hai. "as you wish".  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Lucien felt darkness cloud her mind, and she could see legolas running towards her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
legolas stopped, she was standing before him and now she was gone. He searched the field with his keen eyesight, and with his mind he called out to her. "legolas". A whisper on his mind. Faint, and dim. "she is gone elf". Dorian said from behind him. "she was taken?" legolas asked. "she was, by Saruman, we knew this would happen, he has a sickness with her, when he tires of her he will release her". Dorian told him. "not before she destroys him". "no not before that". Dorian agreed. " come we must return to Rohan and give them the good news, that we are victors". " i will stay here, and wait for her". Legolas told him. "if you will. It may be days, perhaps months". "you leave her so eagerly dorian for one who loves her". Legolas told him. "i leave her because i know her orders and i know she can take care of herself". Dorian defended himself. "i will stay". Legolas turned and walked away a few steps then stopped and stared away into the distance. "so be it elf, but she will return and it might not be on her feet that she does so". Dorian muttered. But legolas heard him. "blast your eyrien mind, you keep forgetting that elves have keen hearing". Legolas muttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** 


	8. Chapter Eight Chains that Bind

Chapter Eight - Chains that Bind  
  
"I have waited years for you daughter of light". Saruman said as he entered her cell. She was chained to the wall, but she had the foresight to change back to human form before the darkness had fully claimed her. "you are mistaken snake, I am no daughter of light". She told him. 'I watched you in the battle, your wings so glorious and fragile to touch, you cannot hide yourself from me". "I had no intentions of doing so Saruman, search my mind, you will know I speak the truth". Saruman did just that, and ended the scan confused. "the elves helped us create that illusion, who did you think we were?" she asked. "I will torture you until I know the truth, you can hide behind a wall, Eyrien's have a weakness". He menaced her. Lucien smiled. 'do so". She told him simply. "if you turn into your true self I will be less harsh". He offered. "this is my true self". "did you not know how your mother suffered?, that arrow meant for aragorn's heart, was tipped with poison, she suffered for that action, it burned her blood". Lucien looked at him. "is that the best you can do?" she asked. Saruman hit her, hard she had to admit, and she tasted her own blood in her mouth. "even now the elf waits for you, he stands alone in the field, waiting, I will return you to him, dead". Saruman explained. "as you wish". She closed her eyes. And retreated to another time. Her body, the form that carried her was left without a spirit, she would return at some stage. "no you will not leave". He cast a spell upon her that had caught her unawares and chained her to her body. "you will feel all I have to give to you Lucien, Eyrien's can leave their bodies at will, but this I will not grant you, you will feel all I have to give". Lucien looked at him. And she knew fear. She may in time be able to break this hold he had on her. *************************************************************************  
  
he screamed, the pain! It was death. Eomer turned over and over in his bed, while Gandalf and Aragorn watched. There was nothing they could do, he was bound to Lucien, but he was lucky Gandalf supposed, for Lucien had the mind to not transfer all her energy to him thus binding himi truly to her. She had known what was going to happen and had thus saved him. "it will end Eomer, in one day". Gandalf promised.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***3 months later...  
  
A reprieve, a short one but a reprieve none the less. Saruman had gotten bored with her. She had offered him none which he wanted. The light, the power that he so craved would not come from her. With the last strength she had within her, she managed to rid herself of the holding spell. And turned into energy. She flew to the room where Saruman sought rest. "you will pay the penalty for assaulting that which is pure and sacred to the Valar, you have betrayed us all Saruman, with the power of Gandalf the White, I hereby strip you of your istari powers and turn you into that which you were before being granted wizard rank, you will serve us now, the fates have decreed it, and so shall it be". She whispered. Saruman screamed, his white robe turned to a murky brown and his hair so white and pristine that it had been - fell, leaving him bald. His eyes, showed the madness that he had withheld for so many years.  
  
Lucien fell to her knees. "Legolas". She whispered, and sent it on a mind thread to the elf. She fell to the floor, in a deep sleep. Not sensing the silent footsteps that came her way. Not sensing the immortal blood that ran through the veins of the arms that picked her up. Legolas carried her out of Isengard. And took her by way of the river where the Eyrien's held council. "no Legolas, take me to Edoras, please". She asked him. She could see the doubt in his blue eyes. "as you wish my lady". He answered softly.  
  
They all watched as Legolas came up the stairs with a bundle in his arms. "it is Lucien, I brought her from Isengard". He told Gandalf. "lay her on the bed". The elf laid her gently. She opened her eyes. "Legolas, I thank you, for remaining". He nodded in acceptance. Eomer came forward. And he beheld her scars.  
  
She sat up. They all tried to stop her but she waved them away.  
  
she changed into her true form and then faced Gandalf. The energy ebbing, dimming and then become stronger like a heart beat. "Saruman has been stripped Gandalf, in your name". she whispered. "I thank you daughter of light". She fell to the floor, her wings closed around her. And her light ebbed. She whispered a prayer of elvish and then a soft chant. And her light grew stronger. She reached a hand out to Eomer. He took it, and her light became even more stronger. She stood up and returned to her human form. She looked at Legolas. "your heart is with the sea, although there is much here to do, do you wish to sail to the undying lands?" "my heart is there maiden but I would not abandon my friends or my people". He answered. "then I hold you to this Legolas, when you choose to go to the Undying lands, I will take you, I will fly one last time with my people, then return here and live my life as a mortal if Eomer accepts". She looked at Eomer. "I accept maiden". Then she turned back to Legolas. "I also accept maiden". She smiled. Then she saw Dorian. "you abandoned me dorian, an elf did the job that you were meant to do". He lowered his head. "you betrayed me, you were my loyal guard, my friend, my brother, I ask you this would you betray me again?" "nay maiden, with all my heart, I sensed that you would do well and need no help". He replied. "Legolas waited, Saruman told me he was waiting, he had seen him, I called to him on a mind thread, and he came". She told him, now voicing her mind rather than speaking it silently. "I will never betray you again maiden this I swear". Dorian told her. Kneeling at her feet. "do not my friend, for traitors do pay a price, and I would not want that to happen to you, someone who is dear to my heart". She smiled at him. Dorian nodded and smiled back. "I thank thee maiden".  
  
So it was, that when it was time to for the Eyriens to fly to the Undying Lands, Lucien took Legolas as she had promised. And there she farewelled her people and returned to her home. Her new home. Edoras. With Eomer of rohan. 


End file.
